Até que a loucura nos separe
by Samanta S
Summary: Finnick e Annie, se encontram nos dias atuais, residem em São Francisco, e têm sede de viver.
1. Chapter 1

Os carros passavam de pressa na imensa avenida, do outro lado estava á cafeteria que eu sempre frequentava, atravessei alternando meu olhar entre os lados da pista. Chegando ao outro lado, abri a porta do estabelecimento fazendo com que soasse o pequeno sino.

-Bom dia Annie!- A anciã balconista, me cumprimentou com um largo sorriso.

-Bom dia Frany!- Sorri enquanto retirava a toca que me esquentava, revelando os meus cabelos. – O de sempre. – Falei me referindo ao cappuccino meio amargo que costumava pedir, e lançando-lhe uma piscadela.

Sentei-me em uma das cadeiras de uma mesa ao fundo, apreciando o clima acolhedor proporcionado, e bebericando o meu cappuccino.

-Oi Frany linda!- Entrou Finnick, mandando um beijo para a balconista. - Sempre tão bonita- falou aproximando e apoiando-se no balcão.

Finnick Odair, creio que esse era seu nome, eu poderia descrevê-lo como uma mistura de galã de cinema, com galanteador barato e uma pitada de convencimento. Ele geralmente estava no "café", às vezes trocávamos uma ou duas palavras.

-Vou quere só uma rosquinha. - Pediu Finnick, piscando para Frany.- Preciso perder isso que chamo de "barriga".

Não consegui. Dei uma risada abafada. Finnick tinha o corpo perfeito, dava para notar, suas blusas resaltavam seus braços robustos, e seu abdômen definido. Perder alguma coisa ali seria um completo desperdício.

Para o meu completo azar ele escutou minha risada, e voltou apenas sua cabeça para mim me olhando com uma expressão confusa.

-Você não acha que devo perder uns quilos?... É... Annie? – Finnick perguntou enquanto virava seu corpo por completo para mim.

-Bom... Eu não sei... Acho que está bem assim. – Consegui dizer com a face em chamas.

_Mas poderia ser pior, _pensei comigo mesa. O local poderia ter mais gente ao invés de só eu, ele e a balconista, que já estava de volta aos seus afazeres.

Ele sorriu e deu de ombros, caminhando em minha direção.

-Eu posso me sentar?- Falou sinalizando com a cabeça para a cadeira a minha frente.

-Ah... É... Claro!- Tentei parecer o menos confusa possível.

Ficamos em silencio por um tempo, até que Finnick começou um interrogatório.

-Você é daqui mesmo? Quero dizer daqui de São Francisco?

-É sou sim- dei um sorriso meio amarelo- E você? – Perguntei sem muito entusiasmo.

-Não, eu sou de Los Angeles. –Ele abriu um sorriso, tão bonito, tão simpático que não pude deixar de tentar melhorar o meu.- Mas estou aqui algum tempo. Seu nome é Annie não é? Desculpa é que realmente não tive plena certeza.

-É sim. – Sorri. - E o seu é Odair, quero dizer Finnick?

-Olha! Sabe até meu sobrenome. – Ele deu uma risada. – Sim esse é o humilde nome desse cavaleiro. –Finnick fez um gesto de cortesia com seu "chapéu imaginário".

Eu ri, e assenti.

-Bom! Eu tenho que ir Finnick, mas foi um prazer está com você! – Falei sorrindo e me levantando.

-Já vai Annie? – Ele desfez o sorriso, e fez uma dramática encenação de decepção. - Vai mesmo me deixar aqui sozinho? – eu ria enquanto balançava a cabeça. –Tudo bem então... Nos vemos amanhã?

-Talvez nobre cavalheiro, talvez. – Pisquei, passei pelo balcão deixei a quantia que pagava o cappuccino e fui embora. Resistindo a vontade de dar uma última olhada antes de sair no "cavalheiro Odair".


	2. Chapter 2

Nota da autora: Então espero que tenham gostado do começo, e agora que gostem mais ainda desse capítulo, DEIXEM REVIEWS PARA EU MELHORAR, ACRESCENTAR OU PROSSEGUIR COM A FIC, POR FAVOR. :3 Beijos doces!

O sol penetrava à persiana, e eu já estava de pé. Chaves, bolsa, e cachecol, checado. Eu precisava correr se quisesse chegar a tempo, as cadeiras da fileira da frente eram difíceis de conseguir. Eu estava indo ver uma peça, por pedido de Magg, ela estaria lá, e com sorte conseguiria vê-la depois que ela descesse do palco.

Passando pelo segurança lhe entreguei o ingresso e recebi um "bom espetáculo" acompanhado de um sorriso. Segui até a fileira que ficava na frente do palco, mas estava cheia excerto por uma única cadeira à direita, perguntei para o homem se o lugar estava ocupado e ele respondeu que não, me sentei. Quando me virei para agradece- ló, percebi quem era, devia ter constatado pela voz. Finnick estava com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

-Eu pensei que você estivesse no café essa hora. Mas parece que resolveu me seguir. – Ele pronunciou cada palavra sem tirar o sorriso idiota do rosto.

-Nossa! Eu estava fugindo de lá para te evitar, e aqui está você. – Falei tentando imitar seu ironizo irritante.

-Fugindo de mim? Está mais para, fugindo para mim.

-Cala boca!- Falei sorrindo e começando a abrir o saco de jujubas que estava na minha mão.

Ele riu também, mas depois ambos ficamos calados. O espetáculo começou.

Hora e outra eu sentia o olhar de Finnick sobre mim, mas fazia de tudo para que o meu não se encontrasse com dele e ficássemos em um "momento constrangedor".

Em meio a risadas e aplausos a peça acabou. E foi ótima, Magg leva jeito para aquilo. Levantei-me e dei um sorriso de despedida para Finnick.

- Annie! Espera, você gostaria de almoçar comigo? Desculpa falar assim de última hora, mas pensei que... – Finnick falou rapidamente atropelando as palavras.

-Quero! – Sorri. – Quero sim.

Ele pareceu mais calmo. Ele foi me explicando aonde íamos enquanto subíamos as escadas até a grande porta.

-Vamos no meu carro ou no seu?- Ele perguntou gentilmente.

-Eu... Eu não vi vim de carro. – Falei tímida.

-Ok! No meu então. – Ele piscou.

Entrei no belo sedan prateado com rodas personalizadas, coloquei o cinto e partimos a cinquenta quilômetros por hora em uma avenida movimentada.

-É o restaurante do meu irmão, ele herdou do meu avô, era para um dos seus netos. E bem, como pode ver não tenho vocação para isto. –Ele continuou com suas explicações.

-São quantos de vocês? netos seu avô tem? – Pensei um pouco- Ou tinha?

Ele riu.

- Meu avô tem – ele enfatizou o "tem". Ufa! Seu avô estava vivo. – apenas dois netos. Eu e meu irmão. Ele também tem dois filhos, meu pai, e a tia Jeny, mas ela optou por não ter filhos. –Assenti, ele manobrou o carro, e estacionamos em frente à placa que dizia _Odair Restaurante. –_Chagamos! – Ele disse satisfeito.

Descemos do carro, paramos em frente a porta do restaurante.

-Por favor, aconteça o que acontecer, não ligue para o idiota do meu irmão. – Finnick falou inquieto.

-Eu não dou ouvido a você, fica fácil não dá para nenhum outro idiota. – Falei novamente irônica.

-Ai! – Ele falou fingindo uma falsa dor.

Finnick abriu a porta e acenou para que eu entrasse, agradeci e entrei. O local era típico dos restaurantes de São Francisco excerto pelas cores dos estofamentos, e da parede, bom de quase tudo. Aonde eu olhava via tonalidades de cor de rosa.

-Seu irmão, gosta bastante de rosa não é mesmo? – perguntei.

Ele riu antes de responder.

-Uma de suas idiotices. - ele respondeu como um genuíno machista.

-Eu acho legal! – Falei enquanto entrava olhando fascinada para o teto.

- Acha? Ta bom, então. –Ele falou com uma carranca.

Sentei em uma das cadeiras e ele sentou a minha frente.

-Mano! – Disse um homem loiro vindo em nossa direção. – E, gata. – Balançou a cabeça, como se aprovasse Finnick.

-Oi Liam! – Finnick, sorriu e se levantou, lhe dando um abraço de "brothers". - Essa é Annie! Annie, esse é Liam o irmão de quem eu falei- Me levantei também, e lhe dei um aperto de mão.

- Muito bonita sua namorada mano. - Ele sorriu malicioso para mim.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem.

-Ela não é minha namorada Liam, é só uma amiga do "café" – Finnick se apresou em dizer.

-Sendo assim. – Liam sentou junto a mim passando a mão sobre meu ombro. – Como vai?

Tirando seu braço de mim, e olhando-o incrédula respondi.

-Ia bem até um atirado se apossar de mim.

-Uh! Bravinha hein? Tenho o que você precisa para doma-la. – Liam piscou para Finnick.

Finnick apenas deu uma risada. Pera, ele deu uma risada?Balancei a cabeça e me levantei.

-Desculpa Finnick, vou embora. Eu achei que estávamos indo almoçar, não que eu seria servida como um almoço.

Peguei minha bolsa e segui determinada sair dali.

-Eu também achei que eu estava te levando para um restaurante, não para um bordel. – Finnick olhou para o seu irmão, enfurecido.

- E eu achei que irmão servisse para isso, dividir tudo. –Disse o Liam o idiota.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota da Autora:**E então? O que estão achando? Só relembrando estou abertíssima a qualquer critica e conselhos. Deixem reviews, por favor, quero saber o que acham. :3 Beijos doces...

A onde ficava a estação de trem? À esquerda? Talvez. Andei ainda sem rumo, passos acelerados eram escutados por mim.

-Annie! Annie espera. – Finnick vinha sem fôlego. – Desculpa de verdade. Eu te disse que ele era idiota e...

-Finnick – Falei o cortando. –Tudo bem, ok? Você me avisou como ele era, está tudo bem, só queria sair dali.

-Não sabia que você se importaria tanto. –Ele respirou fundo. – Afinal era só uma brincadeira boba.

-Finnick, não é questão de ser brincadeira ou não. Escuto milhões de engraçadinhos iguais a ele toda noite. – Passei a mão no cabelo, querendo esquecer os caras que frequentavam a casa. – Não tenho que aguentar na manhã também.

-Na casa? Mas que casa que você está falando? Quer... – Finnick percebendo a inconveniência de suas perguntas se interrompeu. – Quer saber? Esquece. Vamos! Vou te levar para outro lugar, precisamos comer afinal.

-Dessa vez eu escolho? – Falei sorrindo, tentando quebrar aquele maldito clima.

-Com certeza. – Ele falou enquanto balançava a cabeça em concordância.

Fomos para o seu carro, sem dizer uma palavra, apenas sorrindo um para o outro.

-Então aonde vamos? – Finnick falou assim que entramos no carro.

-Você vai ver. Vai pela principal, vou te explicando o caminho. – Falei maliciosa.

-Ok! –Ele falou bem de vagar, sabe? Meio desconfiado.

Ele foi guiando sem muita certeza.

-À esquerda, à esquerda. – Falei depressa, ele iria perder a entrada.

Ele virou o volante rapidamente, inclinando o seu corpo em exagero de força. Finnick era tão engraçado e divertido, era impossível não ri quando se estava com ele. Então foi isso que eu fiz, ri como uma criança.

-Uhuu!- Finnick gritou, e depois me acompanhou na gargalhada.

-É aqui Sr. Pirado.- Ri e apontei para a lanchonete que estava a minha direita.

Depois de estacionarmos, eu fui entrando na lanchonete enquanto Finnick olhava incrédulo para mim.

-Então é isso uma lanchonete? Eu te levei para comer em um dos... – Finnick começou a dizer.

-Dos restaurantes mas estranhos e desconfortantes de São Francisco? É eu sei. Essa é a lanchonete mais bacana de São Francisco. –Falei em quanto esticava os braços como uma empolgante apresentadora. – Além do mais, aqui que meu pai me levava, antes de se mudar para Boston. – Falei analisando a porta do estabelecimento.

-Tudo bem! – Ele falou ainda não convencido.

Ao entramos avistei uma mesa que realmente era especial, meu pai dizia que ao se sentar nela, você poderia separar o gosto da comida, e assim, sentir cada ingrediente separadamente, podendo deixar de sentir aqueles que não gostava. Acho que ele falava aquilo só para que eu comesse os sanduiches acebolados sem reclamar.

Fui abrindo caminho até chegarmos lá. Nos sentamos e com um gesto rotineiro chamei a garçonete.

-Hey Annie!- Disse Tina, que trabalhava ali.

-Tina! Oi! Esse e Finnick, um amigo do "café". – Falei sorridente.

-Oi! – Tina falou em transe. – O que vão querer?

-Oi! – Finnick falou de seu jeito habitual. - Eu realmente não sei. O que têm?- Completou pegando o cardápio que estava na mão de Tina.

Tomando o cardápio de sua mão, falei:

-Vamos querer a moda da casa, muito molho e pouco tomate, por favor, Tina. –Falei enquanto sentia o olhar de desentendimento de Finnick.

Tina foi sorrindo e balançando a cabeça, pela ousadia de sua amiga, no caso eu. Tina e eu trabalhávamos juntas a algum tempo, a conheci no colegial e desde então nunca nos separamos. Ela era alta, e seus cabelos curtos e negros ressaltavam suas bochechas rosadas. Eu a chamava de Branca de Neve, por que ela era uma versão moderna da mesma.

-Agora pede por mim também? Chuchu, estamos ficando bem próximos. – Ele falou egocêntrico.

-Não é nada disso Finnick. Só quero que você experimente esse sanduiche, ele é incrível. – Falei tentando esclarecer as coisas.

-Eu sei Annie, eu sei. Para a minha infelicidade. – Ele falou limpando a suas falsas lágrimas.

-Mas e então, o que você pode me dizer de você? – Falei apoiando minha cabeça nas mãos, em sinal de "interesse".

-Não muita coisa, tudo que sou você esta vendo aqui. Tudo que faço é monotonia. –Finnick dizia enquanto estralava seus dedos da mão.

Levantei uma das sobrancelhas.

-Ah conta outra Finnick? Você todo "Bad Boy", e galã, deve ter uma vida muito agitada. – Falei brincando com uma mecha do meu cabelo.

Finnick riu.

-Galã? Não é bem assim não Annie. Eu não saio muito de casa, desde que me mudei para cá não vou para lugar algum a noite. Esses dias que estou saindo pela manhã, por conta de uns ingressos que ganhei pra o teatro. Mas eu não ligo. – Finnick falou exalando orgulho.

-Orgulhoso! Aposto que é por que não têm ninguém que saia com você. Seus amigos, companheiros de noite, ficaram em Los Angeles não é mesmo? – Falei rindo.

-Ok ok! Me pegou, eu só tenho meu irmão, e digamos que sair com ele não é a melhor das opções. –Ele falou em tom de cofissão.

-Então vamos sair! – Falei rapidamente.

-Está me chamando para sair?

-Não vou falar que estou te chamando, homens que exercem esse papel. Mas talvez, eu esteja dizendo que aceitaria sair. – Sorri simpática.

-Quer sair comigo Annie?- Ele falou entre risadas.

-Ah acho que não. – Fingi estar pensando. –Não sei, pode ser. –Gargalhamos juntos.

Os sanduiches chegaram, comemos e rimos por um bom tempo. Finnick me levou em casa e antes que eu pudesse entrar ele confirmou.

_-Amanhã ás dezenove horas, na casa noturna O Lago. Eu te espero._


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota da autora: **Esse foi bem curtinho, mas ele é muito importante, muitas vão me bater pela surpresa. Desculpa! Até o próximo capítulo : 3

Com um batom "cor boca", com os olhos marcados, blusa e calça jeans fui ao encontro de Finnick , que já estava a um bom – ótimo – Tempo do lado de fora.

- Oi! Desculpa a demora. – Falei entrando no sedan.

Finnick levantou, fingindo que estava em uma longa soneca, bocejou e disse olhando para o relógio.

-Não se preocupa você foi tão rápida! – Ele riu.

- Há- há-há! – Ri sarcástica. - Anda logo, vamos!

Finnick dirigiu em silêncio do seu jeito, o qual eu já estava começando a entender. Era algo como "A rua é minha saiam da frente" ou até" Vamos ver quem chega primeiro motoristas desconhecidos". O que importa é que ele estava me deixando nervosa.

-Finnick! Finnick! Cuidado! Mas de vagar. – Falei alertando-o.

-Tudo bem Annie, vou dirigir como você quiser, só para de tremer. - Ele riu zombando da minha preocupação. Balancei a cabeça, vendo os números caírem bem de vagar, estávamos andando de acordo com a placa um pouco mais a frente "60Km/h".

-Droga!- Finnick estalou a língua enquanto balançava a cabeça em desaprovação. – Preciso parar em uma farmácia para comprar aspirinas, se não amanhã eu não aguento.

Ele virou para a direita em um retorno, e parou em frente a uma drogaria.

-Volto já! – Finnick falou saindo do carro.

Aumentei o rádio, tocava uma música que eu não reconhecia, mas já havia escutado antes. Guitarras eram dedilhadas, e pratos de bateria vibravam, um toque de flauta no fundo dava calma a melodia agitada.

-O que é isso?- Uma voz gritou.

Pinéus cantavam riscando o asfalto, as luzes amarelas dos faróis rodopiavam iluminando a rua escura. Espera! Silêncio? Mas a luz que girava agora estava em meus olhos, eu não conseguia ver o que acontecia, minha visão estava totalmente ofuscada, mas minha pele foi capaz de sentir o total impacto. _O sedan de Finncik agora estava irreconhecível._


	5. Chapter 5

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, ao meu redor via tudo limpo e devidamente esterilizado, ao meu ver não havia nada de errado comigo, talvez por que a dor que se acomodava em meu pescoço me impedia a locomoção, o que não facilitava a minha "analise".

-Veja quem acordo!- uma moça sorridente coberta de vértices brancas, disse aparentemente para mim. - Como está?

Eu não sei, mas ela parecia que não era confiável, eu queria sair dali de perto dela, e daquele lugar esquisito. Em uma tentativa de fuga, comecei a ricochetear meu corpo sobre a estreita cama que eu me encontrava.

Eu me debatia, mas mãos ligeiras me seguraram, não sabia o que fazer, então gritei, gritei coisas aleatórias como, "me solta", "deixe-me ir", "por favor, me tira daqui", a última frase saiu junto com lágrimas e soluços frustrados.

Eu não tinha a quem chamar. Pedir ajuda a minha mãe? Do céu ela não desceria para salvar a pobre filha. A potência dos gritos não chegaria a Boston onde meu pai se encontrava.

-Finnick! –consegui gritar entre as vozes dos donos das mãos que me prendiam, que a essa altura eram mais de seis.

Soluçando e ofegante, parei, e senti as dores que antes eram ignoradas por mim, que depois da minha "birra" eram fortes e agonizantes.

Tudo que eu queria era que aquilo parasse que a dor sumisse. E aqueles "monstros" tinham a solução.

P.O.V Finnick

Estava pagando o balconista em um momento, e no outro estava deparado com o meu sedan, comprimido de tal forma que alguém ali dentro seria impossível, a não ser que esse alguém estivesse... Morto. Annie!

Annie estava lá dentro, eu não esboçava reação. As pessoas ao meu redor estavam agitadas, sirenes de uma ambulância ao longe dava o drama pedido por aquela cena.

Tudo que conseguia pensar era como tudo foi tão repentino. Nossa amizade, a intimidade adquirida, era tudo tão pleno, que me ocorria o pensamento de que eu já a amava. Talvez de uma forma diferente, uma forma amiga, companheira e protetora. Mas eu a amava e não sairia de perto dela até que tudo passasse.

No hospital, corriam com sua maca de tal forma, que se ela estivesse acordada ficaria brava. Os médicos passaram por uma porta a fechando em seguida, ignorando o meu desespero. Sentei no chão, encostando as minhas costas na parede lisa e fria com a placa "Sala de Cirurgia" e uma seta apontando para a tal porta.

Minha respiração era pesada, e era a única coisa escutada pelos atendentes daquela ala vazia. A ala da emergência era calma e tinha uma ou duas pessoas sentadas nos bancos de espera, um lugar que exalava preocupação, orações, e otimismo.

Depois de algumas horas, e pedidos das enfermeiras para que eu vá descansar que depois telefonam, ou para que eu coma alguma coisa, comecei a escutar uma agitação na sala, eram os gritos de Annie. Mas o que estão fazendo com ela afinal? Me levantei decidido a entrar, uma enfermeira me impediu colocando seu fino braço na frente da porta.

-Por favor!- Supliquei.

Ela só balançou a cabeça em negação. Respirei fundo, precisava ficar calmo, levantei a mão para cima em sinal de rendimento e andei devagar para trás. Então ouvi Annie chamar meu nome, ela precisava de mim, e eu ia ao seu encontro, cochichei um "desculpa" para a enfermeira e me joguei com força para frente, batendo com força na porta que até então estava fechada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota da Autora:** _Nesse capítulo tive que fazer uma pequena pesquisa, mas mesmo assim queria deixar claro que não sei se a "doença sitada" realmente existe, porém todas as informações sobre as partes do cérebros são verídicas. Espero que gostem e por favoooooor deixem reviews :3 Beijinhos!_

Quando a porta abriu, todos da sala voltaram sua atenção para mim, os que estavam impedindo que a Annie se levantasse, e ate mesmo a moça pálida que injetava algo em seu braço.

Annie estava sonolenta, suas pálpebras caiam pesadamente em seus lindos olhos, e antes que ela apagasse por completa, sua boca começou a mexer lentamente, e ela conseguiu cochichar com dificuldade.

-Pro... Prometa que nada... –Ela suspirou- Nada de ruim irá acontecer... Prometa!

Balancei a cabeça enquanto falava baixinho "Prometo! Eu prometo Annie!". O líquido que estava sendo injetado estava no final, as suas veias já deviam estar irrigadas pelo que parecia ser morfina, então ela caiu em um sono, tranquila.

-Eu exijo uma explicação, agora. –Falei impaciente. – Ninguém se pronunciou desde que cheguei.O que está havendo com Annie?

A médica que a fez adormecer retirou suas luvas, e se dirigiu a mim com um tom sério "me acompanhe" ela pediu.

Eu a segui até uma sala no final do corredor, ela se sentou e sinalizou para que eu fizesse o mesmo.

-Bom senhor... Senhor.- ela começou a dizer.

-Finnick!- completei a parte que faltava em seu começo de frase.

-Senhor Finnick, com o impacto do acidente, Annie sofreu vários ferimentos, mas nenhum tão grave, são superficiais e livre de inflamação, o que é impressionante. –Eu assentia a cada informação que recebia. – Porém com tudo, o choque deixou sequelas em seu cérebro, atingiu a amígdala, uma parte do cérebro que decodifica emoções, determina possíveis ameaças e armazena memórias do medo. Além de ter ameaçado uma parte do hipotálamo órgão que ativa a reação de luta ou de fuga.

-Ainda não consegui entender doutora.

-Annie vai ter dificuldade de interpretar seus medos, e controlar suas reações. Mas não será sempre, são crises que vão e voltam, e existe tratamento, vamos indica-la um ótimo psicólogo.

-Entendo, mas quando ela terá alta?- a questionei.

-Vamos fazer só mais alguns testes, provavelmente amanhã pela parte do dia ela já poderá ir para casa. Mas ela precisara de muita ajuda nesse momento, e ela não aceitará com tanta facilidade coisas que talvez sejam para seu próprio bem.

-Obrigada por tudo doutora, farei o possível para ajuda-la.

-Isso é bom! – Finalmente a mulher séria sorriu. –Com licença. –A médica se levantou me deixando com a cabeça apoiada sobre meus braços em reflexão.

Annie não seria mais a mesma, mas eu tentaria de todas as formas ajuda-la, eu faria que tudo voltasse ao normal, ou pelo menos o mais normal possível.


	7. Chapter 7

P.O.V Annie

Agora tudo já estava mais claro, acidente, luz e o ambiente hospitalar. Eu estava saindo ilesa daquilo tudo, ou pelo menos eu achava.

-Então quer dizer que eu estou louca? É isso Finnick? –Eu não estava entendendo o que ele queria dizer com "um probleminha na sua mente", e "crises momentâneas".

"Não se preocupe" era o que ele repetia. Não me preocupar? Era isso que ele estava me pedindo? Não ligar para o fato de que andarei com medo de sombras? De que agirei como histérica, e serei vista como uma maluca? Desculpa, mas isso é preocupante.

-Annie, eu acredito que tudo foi só um mal entendido, e que se você quiser pode controlar isso, eu sei que pode. - Finnick tentou me ajudar a aceitar minha condição. E era a única coisa que eu poderia mesmo fazer.

-Tudo bem Finnick!

-Então vamos? Quero que fique na minha casa por um tempo...

-Como assim na sua casa? Está achando que eu não sou capaz de ficar sozinha. Ah é isso!A "louca aqui" não pode ficar em casa, pois pode ter medo do reflexo, ou então pode rasgar uma almofada em busca de um refugio mágico. – Debochei. - Me poupe disso tudo Finnick.

-Annie! Não haja como criança, ok? O que quero dizer é que, nesse período de recuperação, você pode passar um tempo em minha casa, caso aconteça alguma recaída. – Finnick começou com a voz nervosa, mas foi dando lugar a um preocupado amigo no final.

-NÃO! NÃO PRECISA FINNICK. –Eu subi meu tom de voz, eu não queria ser tratada assim, já havia ficado em observação no hospital, e se disseram que eu posso voltar para casa, e por que estou apta a isso.

**P.O.V Finnick**

Ela não entendia. E eu não fazia ideia se era a Annie, ou se era uma crise que gritava. Mas achei melhor concordar, não seria bom para sua recuperação se eu a forçasse a fazer algo que ela não quisesse.

Fomos de táxi até sua casa, e ela desceu do veiculo só se dirigindo a mim para dar um aceno, que poderia sentir que era apenas por pura formalidade.

Paguei o motorista e fui para minha casa. Estava um bagunça, havia uns três dias que eu não dormia, ou limpava o local, se bem que não tomava banho a mesma quantidade de tempo. Me despi, pronto para tomar uma chuveirada. Foi então que meu celular vibrou. "_Desculpa, pelo carro. E obrigado por tudo..." _Era Annie, sorri e pensei em toda a preocupação que tive com aquela moça do café.

Finalmente, senti as gotículas limparem minha pele áspera, o calor e conforto daquela água ligeira. Estava pronto para uma longa noite de sono.

**P.O.V Annie**

Estava de pijama, finalmente dormiria sem ajuda de sedativos. Liguei a televisão, poderia passar a noite toda assistido aqueles filmes de suspense, sempre foram meus preferidos, e naquela noite teria uma maratona em um canal famoso. _Ótimo jeito de comemorar sua saúde, _pensei.

A protagonista estava indo em direção ao perigo, e eu dizia para que ela voltasse, costume bobo. Então foi quando tudo começou.

Ouvi um barulho na janela, levantei-me espantada e fui até lá. _Pombos idiotas. _Espantei a ave que batia as asas freneticamente em minha janela. _Queria que Tina estivesse aqui _, desejei minha companheira de maratona cinematográficas.

O sono já batia, e eu iria para cama. Tina não voltaria tão cedo da lanchonete, e provavelmente iria para a casa de Boggs, seu namorado da semana.

Estirei-me pela extensão da cama macia e agradável, senti falta de todo aquele espaço.

**Tac Tac Tac.**

Eu me mexia com agonia na cama, aquele barulho incomodava. E ele se repetia, de novo e de novo. Barulho de algo batendo em vidraça. Olhei para janela e um grito abafado saiu da minha boca. O que era aquilo? A silhueta humana em minha janela? Bom, pelo menos parecia humana, eu não tinha certeza.

_São só algumas crises Annie._

**Tac Tac Tac.**

_Eu sei que se você quiser, pode evita-las._

**Tac Tac Tac.**

-Não Annie!- Eu suplicava para mim mesmo rindo do meu próprio desespero, desesperada.

**Tac Tac Tac**

_Então quer dizer que eu estou louca?_

**Tac Tac Tac**

Meu dedos se mexiam, e tremiam enquanto digitava números no meu celular.

_São crises momentâneas._

**Tac Tac Tac**

Meus olhos já estavam úmidos, e meus soluços suplicavam. O barulho da janela se misturava com a chamada do telefone em minhas mãos.

-Alô. – Uma voz preguiçosa atendeu.

**Tac Tac Tac**

-Finnick! Finnick eu preciso de você.


	8. Chapter 8

**P.O.V Finnick**

Eu não sabia como chegaria lá, mas sabia que precisava chagar o mais rápido possível. Eu, que estava somente com uma calça de moletom, coloquei um casaco com um capuz, que balançava em um ritmo acelerado enquanto eu corria para a casa de Annie, eram mais de quatro quarteirões, e já passavam das vinte e duas da noite, mas isso não importava.

-Vai ficar tudo bem! Ok? – Eu tentava acalma-la por telefone com minha voz, então, ofegante.

Entre soluços ela imitia um som de concordância, encerrando a chamada. Eu já avistava o sobrado, o portão estava semiaberto, talvez Tina houvesse esquecido de fecha-lo. Usei os nós dos dedos para anunciar chegada, batendo com força contra a porta, que se abriu.

-Annie? – eu a chamava, ouvia-se somente o ruído da televisão. Mas conforme eu ia me adentrando pela casa, eu podia escutar a respiração pesada e amedrontada. – Annie?

-Finnick? Finnick é você? – A figura molhada de uma solução aparentemente composta por lágrimas e suor, corria em minha direção. Eu a abracei, desejando que ela ficasse bem. Ela dizia o meu nome entre os sons de seu desespero. E eu emaranhava seu cabelo enquanto repetia, _Está tudo bem._

Depois que ela pareceu mais calma, me contou o ocorrido. Mesmo ela relutante, insisti em dá uma olhada em volta da casa. Não encontrei nada, como esperava. Mas não era uma boa hora para contraria-la.

-Bem, o que é que tenha sido, já não está mais aqui!- Sorri calmamente, enquanto lhe entregava um copo com água.

-Desculpa! – Foi o que ela disse antes de dar o primeiro gole.

-Por quê?

-Por ter feito você vir aqui caminhando, por nada - ela corou.

-Eu não vim caminhando, vim correndo. - Dei um risinho, e ela conseguiu me acompanhar com um leve sorriso. – E não foi por nada, foi para provar o que eu já havia dito _Você não deve ficar sozinha._

Agora ela conseguiu rir, gargalhar de verdade.

-Desculpa por isso também!

-Está tudo bem Annie. – Fiquei olhando para ela por um tempo, seu cabelo estava comparável aos de voluntários para experimento de eletricidade estática, excerto pelas extremidades molhadas, seu rosto estava úmido, e seus olhos dilatados. E mesmo assim era incrivelmente linda.

-O que foi? Nunca viu uma maluca antes?- Ela riu da sua condição.

-Não! Não é isso! –Eu sorri- É que eu nunca vi uma maluca tão bonita. - Ela sorriu, e na tentativa de disfarçar seu constrangimento, tomou o restante de água do seu copo. – Bem, eu preciso ir.

-NÃO! –Ela se assustou. – Quero dizer, não agora, por favor! Não sei se consigo dormi sozinha, sei que já está tarde, mas você pode dormi no quarto da Tina.

-Fala sério?

-É claro! Afinal, dificilmente Tina chegará tão cedo.

-Se é tão necessário... Tudo bem. –Assenti.

Ela sorriu e segurando minha mão, me levou até o quarto da sua ausente amiga. O lugar era delicado e ao mesmo tempo bagunçado, era estranho, mas não questionável.

-Tudo bem! Eu me viro agora! Você precisa dormi, afinal não é muito educado ficar de pijama na frente de o homem.

Foi então que Annie percebeu sua situação, ela estava com uma camiseta de manga longa, e com o short curto de dormi.

-Idiota! –Ela sorriu. –Boa noite Finnick.- Ela se dirigiu ao seu quarto, mas como se tivesse lembrado de algo, voltou-se para mim.- Obrigada! Obrigada por tudo. – Ela sentou na cama, a qual eu já estava repousado, e me deu um beijinho na maça do rosto.

-Disponha sempre. –Lancei uma piscadela.

Ela calmamente se deitou ao meu lado, suspirou apreciando a luminária presa no gélido e liso teto.

-Você acha que eu ficarei bem? Sabe. Voltarei ao normal?

-E-Eu não sei Annie. –Eu precisava medir as palavras, e não queria mentir. – Mas torceremos que sim.

Ela apenas torceu a boca. Ficamos em silêncio, por um longo tempo, depois ouvi sua respiração sonolenta. Eu não poderia acorda-la, isso seria cruel, ela dormia do mesmo jeito, o seu belo jeito.

Desliguei a luz, e tentei dormi sem me mover muito ao seu lado. Depois de uma espécie de cochilo eu acordei, o zíper do meu casaco me incomodava. Sem pensar muito o tirei _tudo que preciso fazer e não chegar muito perto de Annie, _pensei. Consegui finalmente dormi, só fui despertado um pouco depois, com o abraço suave de Annie, ela estava dormindo. Mas havia me esquecido, estávamos sem cobertor.

Em busca de calor ela se afagou em mim- eu acho.

Eu não me importei muito com as consequências, se é que teriam, apenas passei meu braço por sua cintura, buscando o mesmo que ela.

E a noite se passou, e não nos soltamos, emitindo calor mutuo.


	9. Chapter 9

**POV Tina **

Meus pés imploravam por descanso, e meus ouvidos zumbiam por conta da música alta que havia ouvido por toda a noite, sem hesitar fui para meu quarto arrancando minha blusa enquanto entrava, o que não foi uma boa ideia, afinal eu não era a única que estava sem blusa no local.

Eu tentava lembrar o nome daquele homem semi nu na minha cama, abraçado com Annie. Finnick, seu nome era Finnick. Eu fiquei sem reação, não sabia se gritava, ou ria, a situação era confusa. Então apenas pigarreie, o que fez com que o "bonitão" abrisse os olhos instantaneamente.

-Oi Tina. – Ele cochichou enquanto abria preguiçosamente os olhos. – Desculpe! Ela dormiu, e eu... Bem eu...

-Tudo bem! – Eu o cortei, enquanto ria. – Pode me explicar? Aqui, fora do quarto.

Ele se levantou lentamente, e pegando o casaco que se encontrava no chão seguiu para a porta.

-Annie me ligou, disse que havia alguém aqui, vim o mais rápido que pude, e por conta do seu medo ela pediu para que eu passasse a noite aqui. – Ele explicou da melhor forma que pode.

-Alguém aqui?

-Bem, acho que são as crises.

-Crises? Mas que crises são essas?

-Annie não te falou? O acidente deixou sequelas. – Ele me explicava, e eu sentia sua dor ao falar sobre aquilo, ele me passou tudo que sabia, e nada eu pude fazer, a não ser sentar encostar-se à parede e fechar os olhos.

Sabe quando você tem uma amiga?Aquelas que topam qualquer loucura? Que você pode falar sobre qualquer coisa, sem exceção de nada? Annie não fazia esse tipo. Ela era mais do tipo controladora, e certinha. Mas era a melhor de todas, era mais que uma irmã, era algo inexplicável. Receber a noticia de que ela não era mais a decidida Annie, que agora era amedrontada, e que qualquer coisa a assustaria, foi como dizer para mim que eu perdi minha melhor amiga. Ela estava ali e ao mesmo tempo não era presente.

Eu chorei, eu chorei na tentativa de tirar aquele pensamento, que ele escorresse pelos meus olhos em solução chorosa.

-Eu vou a trazer de volta. – Finnick me consolava.

-Não tem como fazer isso, e você sabe por quê? Por que ela se foi, se perdeu na lataria amassada daquele seu carro. E sabe, isso é sua culpa. Se você não tivesse feito ela sair de casa aquela noite, se você não frequentasse aquele maldito café, e... – Não pude continuar fui interrompida pelo choro que antes estava prendendo em minha garganta.

-Não! Não Tina, você sabe que não é isso, você sabe que... – Ele falava desesperadamente, duvidando da sua própria inocência.

-Chaga Finnick! Obrigado por cuidar dela essa noite, mas já chega. Você sabe a saída. –Eu o interrompi enquanto limpava minhas lágrimas de jeito grotesco.

Eu não o deixei escolha, então ele foi embora.

**POV Finnick**

Como eu podia discutir com uma pessoa que estava certa. Eu não havia pensando naquilo, mas ela estava certa, a culpa podia ser minha, e isso me deixava na obrigação de ajudar e consertar as coisas com a Annie. Mas me deixava com uma dúvida, ajuda-la ou me afastar?_ Apara-la ou_ _deixa-la?_


	10. Chapter 10

**P.O.V Annie**

**-**E ele foi embora sem dizer nada?

-O que mais ele poderia dizer?

Eu não estava entendendo, por que Finnick havia partido? Por que não me esperou acordar ou algo assim?

Aquela noite havia sido estranha, em um momento eu estava falando enquanto lúcida, e no outro adormeci ao lado dele. Eu não tive outra escolha a não ser questionar Tina.

-Annie, me escuta! Ele foi embora por que eu pedi, melhor, eu MANDEI. –Tina disparou a falar, enquanto vestia seu vestido rosa-bebê, uniforme da lanchonete. – Não percebe? Tudo isso é culpa dele Annie. – Ela tentava dizer enquanto passava um batom vermelho aquarela em seus lábios. – Me responda. De quem era o carro? Com quem você estava saindo? – Ela parou por um estante seu preparo "pré- trabalho", para me encarar com seus grandes- e agora furiosos- olhos. – Finnick! Esse idiota fez tudo isso.

-O que?- Me exaltando, levantei da cama que antes me encontrava sentada. – Finnick não têm nada a ver com isso. E você sabe disso, só está querendo alguém para culpar por essa fatalidade. Por que não encara de uma vez que a culpa foi do destino, ou simplesmente do meu azar? Sabe, hora errada, lugar errado.

-Não, eu não sei Annie. E não vou discutir com você, não está em condições para isso.

Aquilo não foi só a gota, mas uma tromba d'água.

-O problema não é o Finnick, eu , ou a droga dessa loucura. É você. Você não pode,não consegue, ou não quer conviver comigo assim. – Falando isso, sai do quarto desobedecendo aos apelos de Tina.

Fui direto para o meu quarto, abri meu closet e peguei o vestido preto que nunca tinha tido coragem de usar pelo curto tamanho, o dobrei no meio sem qualquer precisão, e em um movimento rápido peguei a pequena bolsa listrada com aparatos para maquiagem. Com isso em mãos, e com o pijama no corpo, descia as escadas segurando tudo em uma mão, e na outra estava meu celular estrategicamente posicionado, e em tentativa de chamada.

Finnick definitivamente não me atendia. Mas naquele momento, unicamente nele, não importava.

-(...)-

-E você acha que isso vai dá certo?

-Não sei... Mas preciso me distrair, esquecer que estou ficando maluca. Quero dançar, ficar louca. – Eu e Johanna gargalhamos, da minha frase sem nexo.

Johanna Mason era uma colega de faculdade que não via a tempo. Falávamos-nos, às vezes por telefone, e outras por redes sociais, mas se conhecesse Johanna, entenderia o porquê do afastamento.

Ela era a pessoa mais divertida e "desmiolada" que conhecia. Tina podia ser festeira, mais Johanna tinha feito doutorado, comparado ao seu segundo grau de farra. Além de ter todos os "contatos", ela conhecia desde palhaços até gente "barra-pesada". E por isso ela era perfeita para sair -naquele momento- comigo.

-Bem se vai sair comigo, precisa está apresentável Annie. –Ela me olhou de cima a baixo, e me acompanhou em mais uma risada.

-Eu trouxe um vestido. – Joguei o pedaço de tecido preto sobre suas pernas, que estavam juntas sobre o seu sofá.

-Nossa!- Ela estendeu e analisou seu cumprimento. – É um bom começo.

Depois de subir para seu quarto, Johanna fez questão de que eu escolhesse um de seus scarpins , escolhi um preto fosco, não ligava para o sapato, pretendia tirá-lo na pista.

Ela também queria "dá um jeito " no meu cabelo, fazendo o ficar repleto de cachos soltos.

E assim passamos a tarde, bebericando vinho seco, e nos preparando para a grande noite.


	11. Chapter 11

-Não precisava disso tudo Johanna!

-Agora você está andando comigo, só não faça muitas perguntas. –Johanna gargalhava em euforia pelo seu feito, ou, também poderia ser pelo efeito do álcool, que desde que entramos naquela limusine ela vinha ingerindo.

Eu só queria sair para dançar, mas Johanna queria marcar em minha cabeça- defeituosa- aquele dia para sempre.

Ela não largava seu então companheiro, uma garrafa de _Jhonie Walker, _o que a divertia muito, ela ria sem parar. Se equilibrando no banco, ela abriu o teto colocando sua cabeça para fora do veículo, e usando sua lataria superior como apoio para sua bebida. Seus cabelos voavam, enquanto ela gritava, acenava e gargalhava mais.

-Vamos Annie! –Ela gritou, enquanto me puxou fazendo com que eu ficasse ao seu lado.

-Você é doida! – Eu ria. Meus cabelos se desgrenhavam com o vento, e meus ouvidos sentiam a pressão pela alta velocidade que íamos.

-Então somos duas! – Joh disse, antes de dar mais um grito, e tomar uma grande doze em sua garrafa. Eu nem me importei com o trocadilho de sua frase.

Chagamos na boate, sua placa dizia "O Lago". Era o lugar que eu iria com Finnick, antes de tudo acontecer, antes do acidente. Mas não queria pensar naquilo.

Johanna foi entrando, e me guiando entre pessoas que dançavam, a fumaça, as luzes colorida que rodopiavam e piscavam no ritmo da música remixada, e todos aqueles quadris, já faziam efeito sobre mim. A adrenalina já tinha sido despertada, eu atribuo esse fato, a minhas poucas visitas a esses locais.

Quando dei por mim, Johanna não estava mais ao meu lado, ela já estava bem mais adentro, junto a um companheiro de farra, que não dava para saber, ao certo, se já se conheciam, ou se acabaram de se conhecer, eles já estavam aos beijos, vindo de Johanna, todas as opções poderiam ser verídicas.

Não me restou alternativa. Comecei a dançar sem muito entusiasmo, e levando susto a cada pessoa que esbarrava em mim. Aquela situação não poderia continuar.

-Uma Aguardente de Banana! – Pedi ao barman, que fitou meu decote, antes de balançar a cabeça em concordância, e me entregar o copo. Joguei a nota que pagava a bebida em cima do balcão, e voltei para a pista de dança.

Depois de um, ou três copos da mesma bebida, eu já estava mais solta. Eu dançava sem parar cada música, meus cabelos estavam com as pontas molhadas do meu suor, e minha maquiagem se desmanchava, minha respiração era sem ritmo tal como minha "dança". Já estava sem o salto de Johanna, e talvez não me lembrasse de onde estava, mas eu não ligava, e o sorriso no meu rosto também não.

Vez ou outra passavam homens, e falavam obscenidades em meu ouvido. Eu não esboçava reação, então eles se distanciavam. O que era bom, pois eu não estava para "rapazes asquerosos".

Eu bebi mais cinco ou seis copos, e agora se não me mexesse, não me equilibraria em pé. Eu nem estava mais ligando para a música, meus passos eram rápidos e sem sentido, eu gargalhava para o vento.

-Ela se diz maluca, mas eu sou doido por ela. ! –Uma voz esganiçada, vinda do balcão, chamou a atenção de todos. –A culpa é minha eu sei. – O homem tinha a voz embargada e chorosa. Estava bêbado. Com certeza, deliberado. –A doutora disse que ela tinha problemas, e eu acreditei, mas tomei seus problemas... – Ele parou, e regurgitou ar. - ... Para mim. – Ele levantou tentou andar, esbarrando em algumas pessoas, e depois se apoiou em uma mulher loira. – Você! – Ele gritou, se dirigindo a ela. – Ela é mais bonita que você. – Se levantando, ele apontou para as mulheres que sua vista alcançava. – E você! Você! Você! E você. – Ela caiu de joelhos e começou a chorar, e murmurar coisas intraduzíveis.

Todos que antes tinha parado para "assistir o showzinho" voltaram a dançar resmungando, e de certa forma, praguejando o desiludido que chorava. E quando se afastaram, eu pude ver o cabelo loiro desgrenhado, inconfundível. Finnick.

Andei o mais de pressa em sua direção, cambaleando e esbarrando em pessoas desconhecidas. E me ajoelhei em sua frente.

-Finnick? Finnick sou eu Annie!- coloquei a mão em seu ombro, e com a outra tentava levantar seu rosto escondido entre suas mãos.

-Annie? – Ele levantou a cabeça, me deixando ver, suas olheiras, e suas lagrimas que de tantas se misturavam com o suor de sua testa. – Annie, me desculpa, m-me perdoa. – Ele me olhava triste.

-Não posso te perdoar. Por que você não fez nada que necessitasse perdão. – Eu sorri, enquanto limpava seu rosto da melhor maneira que encontrei.

-A culpa foi minha Annie, por você está assim! – Ele tentava retirar minha mão do seu rosto com afagos.

-Assim? Assim como? Feliz? Começando de novo a viver?

-Não acho que se embebedar seja viver Annie. – Ele estava recuperando seu tom habitual.

-É! Eu também acho que não. Acho que se embebedar não resolve nada, FINNICK.

-_Touchée! –_ Ele conseguiu rir. – Eu já estava de saída. – Ele começou a se levantar depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

-Aonde você vai?

-Eu não sei ainda, quero viajar, preciso espairecer um pouco. – Ele se pós de pé.

-Vou com você! – Me levantei também.

-Annie! Você está "alta", não sabe o que está dizendo.

-Ah, vamos lá Finnick, eu preciso muito mais que... - Tentei contar os copos que bebi naquela noite. Tentativa frustrada. – Alguns copos de aguardente, para ficar "alta". A propósito, com que carro vai? – Falei, encarando o chão.

-Eu tenho outro carro, ele estava na revisão mais o peguei hoje.

-Então que horas vamos? – Dei o nó em meu cabelo, o prendendo no topo da cabeça, enquanto sorria.

-Você realmente vai não é. – Ele me abraçou. – Eu te pego pela manhã, isso, se a Tina deixar. - gargalhamos juntos, sem nos soltar.

-Vou te contar um segredo!- sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Tina, não é minha mãe.


	12. Chapter 12

-Você definitivamente não sabe o que está fazendo!

-É realmente eu não sei, e eu estou adorando isso.

Tina e eu estávamos discutindo – o que não era mais tão incomum- ela não queria que eu fosse com Finnick, mas eu iria, e estava decidida. Ela usava o argumento de que a crise da noite passada era a prova de que eu não esta bem.

O que aconteceu foi repentino. Estava saindo da casa noturna, acompanhada de Johanna, ela estava completamente embriagada, não conseguia ficar de pé e eu a servia como apoio em quanto cambaleava para um táxi- uma vez que a limusine era apenas para a chegar a O Lago.

Dizendo para aonde iríamos, entramos no carro, Johanna dizendo frases sem sentido e eu tentando ser educada com o senhor que dirigia o veículo. Alguns minutos depois, ele precisou parar para abastecer, deixando-me com a "aluada". Foi então que um grupo se aproximou, aquilo foi causando algo indescritível dentro da minha barriga, eu estava assustada, sentindo medo.

Os garotos – ou homens- se aproximavam cada vez mais, e aquilo ia me deixando nervosa. Com roupas largas, e gírias ditas em bom som, eles brincavam na rua, com empurrões e risos graves. Aquilo poderia ser uma cena como qualquer outra, mas me senti em perigo. Em quanto eu lutava com o meu subconsciente para que se acalmasse, eles chegavam cada vez mais perto.

Então fui derrotada, meus extintos do carro sem tentar fazer barulho, deixando uma nota em dinheiro alta para pagar a corrida, e amedrontada corri. Primeiramente sem rumo, mas depois de me situar ofegante, fui para uma lanchonete próxima.

Tina estava brava, pois havia ligado, fazendo ela pedir para que Boggs me buscasse.

**POV Tina**

Annie não conseguia entender, mais não estava em condições. Para ela aquilo apresentou perigo, uma cena de jovens andando pela rua a fez tremer. Não era seguro que viajasse. Mas apesar de tudo Finnick é o melhor para ela, e eu estava certa que, talvez, ele fosse a cura.

-X-

**Nota da autora: **Está bem complicado de criar crises bobas como podem ver hahaha. Mas espero que gostem desse pequeno capítulo, eu estou demorando para escrever sobre a viajem né?Me perdoem mas é que vai ser um ultra capítulo então, aguardem surpresas.

**Respondendo Reviews **

**Vick: **Apesar da senhorita não esta deixando tantas reviews como antes, quero agradecer a todas que não pude agradecer antes.

**Carolzinha Freitas:** O que posso dizer "broto", você sempre é bem vinda para deixar criticas e sugestões, eu sei, eu sei não tem tanto "fogo" como você quer mas... rsrsrsrsrs

**Leonardo Meira:** É sempre muito bom ouvir conselhos do senhor, todas babaram nos comentários que o pai mais lindo do mundo me deixa. Obrigado sempre!


	13. Chapter 13

-... E eu quero vocês de volta, exatamente quarta-feira. São cinco dias que podem ter muita utilidade, além do mais...

-Sim senhora! – bati continência. – Vai ficar tudo bem Tina.

Depois de ouvir todas as restrições e ordens de Tina, finalmente nos abraçamos, era hora de ir.

Com aceno rápido por de traz da vidraça da janela, eu e Finnick partimos, literalmente sem qualquer rumo. Nossa meta era flanar pela cidade, parando em restaurantes e dormindo em qualquer lugar que nos desse sono. Aquilo podia ser perigoso, mas era o que precisávamos, desafios para mostrar que ainda estamos vivos, que apenas não éramos andantes escravizados pelo capitalismo.

-Ela acha que é minha Irmã mais velha ou algo assim. – Eu passava o cinto enquanto sorria.

-Afinal quem é a mais velha de vocês? –Finnick habilidosamente colocava seu óculo de sol e dirigia.

-Que pergunta mais indelicada. – eu ainda ria. – Eu sou mais velha poucos meses. Mas em nível de responsabilidade, eu sou a mãe de Tina.

-Ora! Parece que o jogo virou, aventureira. – Finnick sorria com ironia. Depois que conversamos na boate, Finn pareceu voltar a seu jeito habitual. Deixou o Odair responsável, e voltou ao seu "convencimento galante".

- E só uma fase. –Eu prendia meu cabelo, e Finncik ria da minha tese. Ficamos em silêncio por pouco tempo. –É lindo. – Sempre tive fascinação por construções, e na minha frente estava erguida uma grande armação de ferro vermelho.

-Obrigado, você também não é de se jogar fora! – Finn brincava, eu contraia minhas pálpebras ameaçadora. – Ah! Fala da ponte dos suicidas?

-Golden Gate. Antes de vir a São Francisco, eu sempre quis conhecê-la. Lembro quando a vi pela primeira vez. – Um sorriso nostálgico surgiu em meu rosto. – Foi quase mágico.

-Quase?

-Digamos que buzinas e "está querendo morrer?", não é uma boa trilha sonora.

-Então para você é importante uma boa trilha sonora?

-Bem, acho que sim, e não morrer atropelada também. – Gargalhávamos, com ponte cada vez mais perto. Finn parou o carro e me deixando sem entender abriu a porta me estendendo a mão.

- O que vamos fazer? –sai do carro aceitando sua ajuda.

-Vamos construir seu momento "mágico".

O vento desgrenhava meu cabelo enquanto eu caminhava em direção à ponte, confusa.

-X-

-Bem, estamos aqui. Que trilha quer? – Finncik retirava seu celular moderno do bolso de seu casaco. – Uma coisa mais moderna? Rihanna? – Eu ria sem jeito, admirada com a vista. – Não espera, esse vai ser legal.

O piano soava, e eu reconhecia a música.

-Sério? All By Myself? – Agora eu não conseguia parar de rir.

-Clássicos! – Ele simulava uma valsa sozinho, e dublava exageradamente drámatico a letra da melodia.

_When I was Young_

_I never needed a anyone._

-Finnick ! –Eu segurava sua mão, que a essa altura já substituíam microfones. - Chega! – Não podia me segurar a cena era ridícula. – Todos estão olhando, Finnick. – Eu sorria sem parar, aquilo era estranhamente, lindo?

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna be_

_All by myself_

_ANYMORE_

Agora ele gritava, com a voz esganiçada e desafinada.

Eu batia palmas, na tentativa de acabar com o showzinho, mas o gesto só fez com que Finn me incluísse nele. Ele segurou minha mão e passando ela por cima da minha cabeça, me fez girar ao som da música, meus pés se atrapalhando enquanto ele me girava mais. Entre risadas e olhares de estranhos confusos voltamos para o carro.

Ainda eram onze horas da manhã, o dia só estava começando e já me sentia feliz . Não era uma felicidade eufórica, como eu senti na boate, não era algo comprável. Não sei explicar, era simples, divertido e diferente . Era Finnick.

-x-

*All By Myself - Sheryl Crow


	14. Chapter 14

Depois do almoço em um pequeno restaurante desconhecido, partimos ao próximo ponto. Finnick queria ir para algum estabelecimento próximo a um hotel ou coisa assim. A noite caía escura e preguiçosa, como um gato negro sorrateiro. Eu estava tentando dormi um pouco, mas a cada quebra mola meus olhos se abriam instantaneamente. Até que o carro parou e eu concertei a postura, me espreguiçando e olhando para Finnick, com o olhar que perdurou desde quando começamos a viagem, o olhando curiosa.

-Onde estamos? – Perguntei.

-Eu queria vir aqui a bastante tempo. – Algo em seu olhar me lembrou a malicia. – É o que podemos chamar de uma "danceteria".

-Danceteria? – Eu o olhei, incrédula. - Está brincando?

Ele riu e saiu do carro, rodeando o automóvel, e abrindo a porta me estendeu a mão.

- Me Lady. – Ele parecia uma imitação barata de chofer.

E eu entrando na brincadeira me portei como uma verdadeira dama.

Entramos no estabelecimento, a iluminação era fraca e o carpete no chão era surrado. Um grande balcão de madeira recém-polida ao fundo, por de traz um senhor limpava com uma flanela branca taças, ele parecia feliz e conversava com um garoto de boina sentado em um dos bancos altos a sua frente. Alguns casais dançavam ao som do que parecia tango, dentre eles um que se destacava, uma mulher corpulenta e loira acompanhada de um homem com cabelos longos e negros. Eles dançavam a passos rápidos, precisos e um tanto "quentes", _devem dançar profissionalmente,_ pensei.

Finnick me guiava até o balcão, durante a curta trajetória pude ver outros casais ofuscados pelo brilho do moreno e da loira, havia uma mulher dançando com um senhor, ela chorava em seu ombro, pude ver um casal de velhinhos que dançavam animadamente, e outros que não pude reparar.

-Finnick o que vamos fazer aqui? – Questionei ainda olhando para a "pista".

-Não dá para perceber? – Ele sorriu, e agora a malícia era evidente. - Vamos dançar. – E dizendo óbvio ele pediu ao senhor dois copos com água gelada.

-Se vamos dançar preciso de mais do que água. – disse sentando em um dos bancos vagos.

-Nada disso senhora "Annie água ardente". – agradecendo ao senhor e pegando os dois copos ele sorriu. – Quero que fique sã essa noite. - e dizendo isso me entregou um.

Eu bebi toda água e Finnick fazia o mesmo, e antes do último gole ele se levantou deixando o copo no balcão e me arrastou para a pista.

-Essa música. – ele me conduzia entre os casais. – Ela é ótima.

Eu não via nada de especial na música, ela parecia a mesma que tocava quando entramos. Não possuía letra, e lembrava a tango, só que o ritmo era mais acelerado e o batido mais constante.

Finnick pegou uma de minhas mãos, e colocou uma das suas no meio das minhas costas me trazendo mais para perto dele, de forma que minha orelha ficasse ao alcance de sua voz.

-Me segue! – Ele disse.

E em seguida pés se sintonizaram com quadris e ele me fazia dançar em seu ritmo.

-Eu nunca... – Finnick se afastou me girando freneticamente, enquanto minhas palavras se perdiam no ar. – FIZ ISSO!

Depois dos diversos giros ele me puxou novamente fazendo com que nossas caixas torácicas se chocassem, e me deixando surpresa com a proximidade de nossos rostos.

-Não é o que parece. – Ele sorriu se afastando e girando entorno de mim. –Parece que fez isso a vida inteira. – eu sentia o calor de seu hálito em minha nuca, quando ele fez um movimento que me fez cair de repente, sendo apanhada depois de um grito, por seus braços.

Eu o olhava assustada e ofegante, enquanto a música chegava ao final e ele me embalava em seus braços, como no começo do que chamaremos de "dança".

-Está tudo bem?- Ele sorria convencido.

-A-Acho que sim. – Tantos giros e quedas mechem com nossa cabeça. Seu sorriso se alargava, ele se divertia me olhando. – Agora não posso dizer o mesmo de você.

-Eu? Eu estou ótimo.

-Por enquanto. – Falei ameaçadora. Mas só fez com que ele gargalhasse mais.

-O que você irá fazer?- Dançávamos lentamente agora, movimentos quase imperceptíveis.

-Eu posso... Posso... – Droga! O que eu poderia fazer? – Vou embora com seu carro. – Conclui cerrando os olhos.

-Você não seria capaz.

-Diz que dúvida!

-DÚVIDO!

Eu o olhei determinada e tentei caminhar para fora, mas mãos me seguraram, Finnick me segurava com força entre seus braços.

-Ah gosta de desafios Annie? – Ele me perguntou, fazendo com que eu olhasse para o fundo de seus olhos.

-Talvez. – O encarei.

-Teimosa. – Ele sorria simpático e afrouxava seus braços, então eu girei e mirei a porta, mas ele foi mais rápido segurando minha mão, e como em um estilingue fez com que eu voltasse para seus braços, mas desta vez não só nossos troncos se chocaram.


	15. Chapter 15

-Desculpa, e-eu... – respirei- A culpa foi sua de ter me puxado com tanta força.

Ele apenas sorriu.

Aquilo tinha sido estranho, completamente esquisito. O choque entre meu corpo e o de Finnick nem foi a pior parte, e sim o repentino toque entre nossos lábios. Minhas bochechas estavam coradas e eu não tirava os olhos do chão.

-Quer procurar algum lugar para dormir? – Finnick perguntou, afastando-se de mim e indo em direção à porta.

-Claro. – Disse baixo e o segui para fora do local.

Entramos no carro, com as postas se batendo ao mesmo tempo. Dentro do veículo era quente e confortável. Colocando o cinto, Finnick deu a partida, antes olhou rapidamente para o espelho e move-o alguns milímetros.

-Está tudo bem? – Ele perguntou depois de termos percorrido algumas quadras.

- Por que não estaria? – Retruquei.

-Não sei, está um pouco calada.

-É o cansaço. – Eu não estava mentindo. Minhas costas doíam por conta da posição ereta que mantive no carro, meus olhos estavam pesados e ao piscar sentia um leve ardor, como quando você fica com os olhos abertos em uma ventania. Mas o meu silêncio era de acanhamento.

-Ah que isso Annie? Meu beijo nem foi tão exaustivo assim. – Ele estava tentando quebrar o clima. Não deu certo.

-Aquilo não foi um beijo! – Não achei que fosse possível, mas minhas faces estavam ainda mais coradas.

-Como não? – Ele sorriu. – Por favor, Annie não negue o nosso primeiro beijo.

-O que você acha de uma primeira marca em seu rosto? –Ele poderia ser sarcástico e insistente, mas eu também sabia jogar. E não estava mais envergonhada. – Meus dedos são bem uniformes poderiam enfeitar seu ...

-Belo! – O olhei intrigada. – Belo rosto, meu lindo rosto.

Sorrimos.

-Mas você está bem, não é mesmo? – Ele tentava ficar sério, apesar de vestígios do seu sorriso ainda estarem lá.

-Estou sim. – Suspirei com alivio. – Agora estou.

O carro parou em frente a um prédio de três andares. A estrutura era velha e a cor pêssego das paredes já desbotava, nas janelas estavam flores de diversos tipos, que caiam de seus vasos, e embaixo havia rastro de ferrugem. Em cima da estrutura estava uma placa que brilhava em neon, e a palavra _Hotel _tremeluzia. Passamos pela entrada com as bolsas em mãos. O saguão parecia deserto, a não ser a recepcionista que mirava a velha Tv em cima do balcão.

-Boa Noite! – Finnick se dirigiu a mulher, que saltou em espanto.

-Boa Noite. – Ela sorriu sobre o efeito de "_Finnickfoteína", _bom nome para o efeito que Finnick causava nas mulheres.

Depois de resolver a parte burocrática, e pagar a pernoite, a moça lhe deu a chave. Agradecendo, Finnick e eu nos dirigimos as escadas. As luzes automáticas se acendiam enquanto subíamos os degraus. Ficaríamos no segundo andar, no quarto de número sete.

-X-

O local era acolhedor, apesar de simples. Na sala estava um sofá-cama de cor caramelo, a janela bem posicionada dava para a copa de uma árvore. Em cima da estante recém-limpa, estava a pequena televisão. Mas adentro estava um quarto com uma bicama coberta por lençóis brancos e alguns travesseiros, ao lado um criado de madeira lustrada suportava um pequeno abajur.

- Eu fico no sofá! – Finnick disse depois de inspecionar o local e acomodar sua bagagem.

-Não! Finnick. – protestei. – Você pagou pelo quarto, deve ficar com a cama.

-Tudo bem! – Ele disse de pressa. – Vou tomar banho. – e dizendo isso ele seguiu para o pequeno banheiro que ficava no canto do quarto.

Fui para a sala e liguei a Tv, tirando os sapatos me acomodei no sofá. Estava passando um documentário sobre insetos, previ uma grande espera até Finnick voltar, então me deitei, cruzando meus braços por traz da cabeça e os usando como almofadas.

-X-

-Annie! – Alguém sacudia meus ombros. – Annie!

-Hã? Oi! – Bocejei me levantando do sofá. – O que foi Finnick?

-Achei que poderia ir tomar banho, sabe? Para que eu não precise prender a respiração enquanto assisto a reprodução das formigas.

-Cala a boca! – sorri enquanto caminhava para o banheiro.

Assim que entrei no pequeno cômodo, despi-me, sentindo como se cada músculo do meu corpo fosse se romper, prendi o cabelo em um coque desgrenhado e peguei o sabonete. A água do chuveiro estava quente, o que fez com que me arrepiasse instantaneamente. Depois do relaxante banho, coloquei um moletom largo e penteei o cabelo. Peguei alguns cobertores que estavam posicionados na cama e segui pronta para dormi em meu sofá-cama.

Na sala, Finnick dormia no sofá- cama já montado.

-Finncik!- chamei. – Finnick, não acredito que me fez cair no seu papo de "Tudo bem, vou tomar banho". – falei como se ele estivesse me ouvindo, o que não era o caso. – Droga! – desliguei a televisão e fui para a bicama.

Me deitei de uma vez no colchão, que balançou com o choque. Depois de grunhir, me virei e fiquei em posição fetal sorrindo para o escuro em seguida. _É só o primeiro dia Annie_, pensei.


	16. Chapter 16

-BOM DIA! Ou MADRUGADA!

-Ah! – É difícil ser simpática quando é acordada com um grito e ao abrir os olhos se depara com um homem a milímetros de distância do seu rosto. – Finnick? O que você...? O que...? QUE HORAS SÃO? – Falei de pressa, pondo-me sentada com a mesma velocidade.

-Não faço ideia. – Ele sorriu. – Sabia que tem uma cafeteria do outro lado da rua?

-Não fazia ideia. – Sorri ainda sonolenta.

-Annie!- Finnick puxava meus braços em uma tentativa de me levantar. – Você tem noção de quanto tempo não tomo um bom cappuccino? Levante! – Ele empurrava meu corpo desajeitadamente.

-Esta bem! – fiquei de pé. – Me espere na sala.

Ele sorriu antes de deixar o quarto. Tomei um banho rápido, escovei os dentes, vesti uma calça jeans, uma blusa de tom pastel, e prendi meus cabelos.

-Pronto apressadinho. – Falei em bom som enquanto caminhava para a sala. –Finnick? – A sala aparentava vazia. – Ok! Espero que não esteja atrás do sofá... – olhei de trás do estofado cor caramelo. -... Ouvi dizer que tem baratas e... – Ele não estava lá. – Finnick! Não gosto de brincar de esconde-esconde.

Estava começando a me sentir boba, falando sozinha. Estava voltando para o quarto, talvez, Finnick já estivesse na cafeteria, e eu precisava desligar as luzes antes de sair. Apaguei a iluminação do quarto, o que fez com que percebesse que mesmo no amanhecer aquele lugar era escuro, a luz solar não iluminava bem aquele lado do hotel. Estava voltando para a sala, pensando em um jeito para pregar uma peça em Finncik, por ter me acordado tão cedo.

-Droga! – Eu já me encontrava no corredor quando me lembrei da minha bolsa.

Liguei as luzes novamente, e comecei a procura-la. Era uma carteira vermelha, e no meio da bagunça do quarto eu não conseguia vê-la. Quando em um estalo repentino as luzas se apagaram.

-Droga!Droga!Droga! – Agora eu procurava qualquer coisa que iluminasse o caminho.

Eu me lembrava de que na cômoda ao lado da cama, havia uma bíblia e uma vela, tateei até achar a pequena gaveta, lá dentro estava a vela juntamente com um caixinha de fósforos com cerca de três palitos dentro.

Enquanto acendia o pavio, o cheiro da fumaça se apoderava do ar. A pequena chama que brilhava e tremeluzia, só deixava o cenário ainda mais bizarro, a cama com o lençol assustadoramente branco, agora parecia a cena intocável de um crime. E é justamente nessas horas, que todos os filmes de terror voltam a sua mente, resurgem na minha mente fraca.

Comecei a caminhar lentamente, equilibrando a pequena poça de cera derretida que se formava embaixo da chama acesa.

-Esquece a bolsa. – disse encarando o quarto mal iluminado.

Um barulho vindo da porta fez com que eu estagnasse meus movimentos.

-Finnick? – Consegui dizer.

Mas a única resposta que recebi foi o repetir do mesmo barulho na madeira. Agora mais forte. Me assustei novamente esbarrando em alguma coisa que caiu no chão, escutando o estilhaçar de vidros.

Ilumineio local, a tempo de ver o líquido escorrendo sorrateiro pelo chão. _Meu perfume._

A única coisa que passava em minha cabeça era o quão aquilo era simples, faltou a luz, isso acontece. Pessoas normais nem esboçariam reação a isso, talvez uma ou outra com pavor ao escuro. Mas eu não tinha medo do escuro, nunca tive, até o achava encantador. Mas naquele momento, justamente nele, eu nunca o temi tanto.

Eu sabia a onde estava a porta, era só achegar até ela, se não fosse aquele barulho, e meu corpo que se negava a sair da poça de cheiro cítrico.

O barulho não cessava, parecia alguém desesperado para entrar, as batidas eram fortes e constantes. Parou. Não se ouvia nada. Tentei dá alguns passos para frente, e um barulho estrondeante me deu um susto enorme. E como em qualquer acidente tudo foi rápido, a vela caiu no chão, alimentada pelo álcool se espalhava em grande velocidade. Enquanto eu com a explosão de calor cambaleei para trás, caindo sentada com uma das mãos em um dos cacos de vidro do perfume quebrado.

A dor não foi tão forte, se comparada com o susto do caco penetrando minha pele, e quando olhei rapidamente para o chão pude ver o sangue se espalhando contrastando com as chamas que ardiam um pouco a frente. Sustentei a palma da minha mão para cima enquanto olhava ligeiramente para o ferimento e quando me voltei para frente, pude ver a chama laranjada e ameaçadora escalando o lençol branco.


	17. Chapter 17

**P.O.V Finnick **

Quando consegui abri a porta, a fumaça já tomava conta do lugar, entrei no quarto com calor das pequenas chamas já esquentando meu rosto. E encostada na parede, estava Annie , ofegante e assustada.

A recepcionista veio atrás de mim com um extintor em mãos, rapidamente ela conteve o fogo, deixando o quarto e a mim com uma espuma branca e gelada.

-Venha minha filha, já está tudo bem! – a senhora esticou a mão para Annie, que não se movia. – Ela tem Pirofobia?

-Não! Não ela não tem.

-Bem minha parte aqui ta feita. – e dizendo isso a senhora saiu.

Annie foi se colocando de pé lentamente, sem tirar os olhos de um ponto fixo que eu não sabia bem o que era.

- Está tudo bem? – disse me aproximando

Foi uma simples pergunta, que despertou Annie de seu "transe", e ela finalmente olhou para mim, deu um passo largo e me abraçou com tanta força, que eu duvidava que fosse toda dela. E rapidamente comecei a sentir meu ombro molhado, enquanto sua costa tremia e ela soluçava em um choro sentido.

-Me leva para casa! – Eu afagava seu cabelo enquanto sussurrava palavras tranquilizantes. –Por favor, só me leva para casa.

-X-

Faltava só um quarteirão para chegarmos à casa de Tina, e em todo o caminho Annie não falou nada, às vezes eu apegava fitando a estrada, como se a mesma a tivesse desafiando. Em quase todo o caminho ela pareceu em alerta, excerto uma vez,quando sua expressão era suave e doce, ela estava dormindo.

Estacionei o carro em frente ao pequeno prédio, onde Tina já esperava.

-Oh meu Deus Annie! Você está bem? – a mulher de cabelos curtos e olhos angustiados, estendia os braços para a amiga. – Finnick me disse que houve um incêndio e...

-Está tudo bem agora. – Foi só o que Annie disse, abraçando desjeitosa Tina. Elas ficaram paradas, sussurrando palavras em meio a lágrimas. Depois olhando fixamente para mim, Annie sorriu fraca e pude ler em seus lábios um "obrigado".

As duas entraram para a casa, e eu fiquei um pouco na calçada, observando o movimento e as pessoas que transitavam, cada qual com seu fardo invisível, mas todas com um. Depois retornei ao carro e fui para casa.

-X-

Algumas semanas se passaram , uma, duas, três no máximo. E eu passei todos os dias fazendo tudo que sempre fiz; pela manhã ia à cafeteria esperando encontra-la, comia na lanchonete desejando ser seu dia de trabalho, mas eu tentei ligar para ela, achava que precisava de um tempo.

Mas eu não aguentava mais, precisava de noticias, saber como tudo ficou. Então liguei para quem podia falar o que eu queria saber.

- Alô! Tina?

-Finnick?

-Sim, desculpa está ligando, mas queria saber como está tudo por ai.

-Está tudo bem. –Tina falou rapidamente.

- Ah, isso é bom. E como está Annie?

-Annie? Finnick você não ficou sabendo... Quero dizer... Ninguém te avisou... ELA NÃO TE AVISOU?

-Avisou? Avisou o que? – Do que ela estava falando? Meu tom de voz ia subindo.

-Desculpa Finnick, Annie não está mais aqui.

-Como não está? Ela foi ver o pai, foi à mercearia?

-Não... Na verdade ela não vai voltar por algum tempo.

-Tina, o que está acontecendo?

-Eu não sei se devia dizer... Mas, Finnick eu sinto muito, saiba que eu não pude impedir. – ela fez uma pausa, quase dramática. – Annie foi para um espaço de reabilitação.


	18. Chapter 18

**POV Annie**

Podia ser drama, mas preferia pensar que foi a atitude mais racional que já tomei.

Eu não estava bem. Sentia meu corpo doer de tanta tensão, eu precisava me segurar para não gritar a cada vez que alguém passava, sentia meu coração acelerar a cada gesto desconhecido, e desconfiava até de Tina. Nada mais parecia normal, todas as pessoas me olhavam famintas, e eu era a presa fácil.

Talvez esse lugar ensolarado, aonde som ambiente é tocado em uma sinfonia entre os corredores, cercado por árvores, flores, e grades pudesse ajudar. Por todo lugar, pessoas com histórias incríveis, motivos para estar ali.

Eu havia chegado há uma semana, e todos já me conheciam por Anniesustada.

Tinha a Cisa que sofria com a bipolaridade, ela era quase sempre muito engraçada, dividia o quarto comigo. Na primeira noite fiquei assustada, por ela pular na minha cama chorando, tentei consola-la por um tempo, ate que ela dormiu apoiada no meu ombro, infeliz foi a hora que ele começou a umedecer e percebi que ela babava.

Os dias ali eram preguiçosos e cada vez mais monótonos. Pela manhã havia exercícios de respiração e calma, pela tarde tomávamos sol no jardim e a noite éramos obrigados a ler livros de auto ajuda. Apesar de tudo eu me sentia cada vez pior.

Em meio a todas aquelas pessoas, sem controle de si, assim como eu. Era imprevisível saber o que iriam fazer, ou melhor, o que eram capazes de fazer. Era rude da minha parte pensar assim de pessoas que a situação se semelhava a minha. Mas era por esse motivo que eu as temia mais.

Além disso tudo, minha mente só ficava vagando. Minha cabeça pensava longe, mas não tão longe a ponto de sair de São Francisco, isso não. O lugar que ela ia era ali mesmo na vizinhança, precisamente uma cafeteria, encontrando certo homem de cabelos dourados e sorriso luminoso.

Finnick era aquele homem por quem você acha que qualquer uma se apaixonaria, mais você não, afinal você não é qualquer uma. Aquele tipo de rapaz cheio de si, com a bola lá em cima, por que ele sabe o quanto é bom de mais para ser verdade, mas para você não, justamente pelo fato dele saber disso. Aquele cara que as mulheres com cabeça no lugar conseguem facilmente evita-lo, mas para você não, por que sua cabeça está em orbita.

**P.O.V Finnick **

Minha decisão foi tomada, e não fazia ideia de Annie desgostaria ou não, eu iria. Precisava vê-la, nem que fosse só uma olhada rápida, me certificando de que ela estava bem.

Com muito custo, Tina me passou o endereço do tal lugar. Durante o percurso para lá, fiquei pensando, na vida; Em como ela mudara, os rumos que estava tomando, e em Annie.

Em como Annie era diferente. No jeito que sua boca se mexia quando estava nervosa, os gestos delicados, as feições doces e serenas, ela parecia um ser de outro mundo. Mais ao mesmo tempo em que conseguia ser açucarada, também podia ser intrigante, misteriosa, nunca se mostrando por completo. Provocante, sim, como era provocante.

Depois de me perder em pensamentos, e de muitos quilômetros, achei o local.

De fora eu observava um longo jardim, e o efeito do sol sobre a coloração floral era incrível, até algumas borboletas cirandavam envolta de uma árvore carregada. Realmente ali parecia um lugar para se encontrar a "paz interior".

Por um momento ponderei sobre a ideia de leva-la dali. Breve momento. Pois foi quando ouvi ruídos que não contrastavam bem com a paisagem.

Um choro agudo e profundo, como uma canção chorosa de uma fada entre folhagens. Olhei para os lados, antes de conseguir ver a campanhinha estrategicamente posta entre os entrelaces delicados do portão branco, dei dois toques rápidos, e esperei impaciente.

Uma moça de cabelo grisalho e olhos gentis chegou depois de alguns minutos.

- Pois não? – ela disse sorrindo, enquanto abria o portão.

-Olá, meu nome é Finnick Odair . – estendia a mão para a senhora, que a apertou com seus dedos enrugados. – Eu precisava visitar uma paciente, se possível, é claro.

- Bem, depende do quadro que ela se encontra. Qual é o nome dela, senhor Odair ?

-Annie! Annie Cresta!

A senhora se virou de pressa, em direção à voz que respondera em meu lugar. E lá estava Annie. Com suas ondas negras, que agora estavam um pouco desgrenhadas, seus olhos estavam salpicados de perigo e duvida, e sua voz condecorada com terror.

-Finnick! – Ela veio em minha direção, e eu fui de encontro a ela. – Oh meu Deus! Como chegou até aqui? – Ela me abraçava com toda a força, força que eu duvidava que tivesse. Suas costas tremiam e eu pude sentir as postas molhadas de seu cabelo.

-Por que está chorando?

-Por que sou fraca. Por que só consegui piorar as coisas vindo a esse lugar.

-Por favor, Annie, só vamos sair daqui tudo bem? Vou leva-la para casa.

E foi isso que fiz. Pegamos as coisas que Annie havia trago para o lugar, e ela se despediu dos amigos que fez. Entramos no carro e partimos para a casa.

Eu conduzia o veiculo em uma estrada livre, correndo em uma velocidade absurda, era como se o carro deslizasse no asfalto. Mas Annie não estava aflita, ela manteve a janela aberta, deixando o vento correr livremente por seu cabelo. Quando a noite despencou, ela ficou contemplando a escuridão temperada com o brilho celeste das estrelas. E eu fiquei imaginando o que ela estaria pensando.

-X-

**POV Annie**

O carro corria quase tão rápido como o meu sangue. Sangue que foi bombeado a todo vapor quando vi Finnick. Deixei que o vento entrasse pela janela, e docemente sufocasse meus pulmões. E quando a noite desceu, fiquei observando o brilho das estrelas, na esperança de encontrar uma suicida, que com sua cadência me realizasse um desejo.

E ao contrario do provável, não pediria para que nada tivesse acontecido ,o acidente não tivesse deixados sequelas, ou algo do gênero.

Desejaria que ela retirasse minha cegueira, que ela fizesse com que pudesse enxergar o lado bom daquilo tudo. Nada é só amargo, triste ou ruim, sempre há algo no breu que te lembrará da luz. Como naquela escuridão da noite, que há luminosos astros que fazem da visão geral, algo incrível.

E olhando para o lado, percebi de súbito, que não precisava da tal estrela cadente para isso, pois acabei por ver Finnick. _A consequência daquilo tudo, a brilhante estrela em meio à escuridão._

_Fim _


End file.
